Raura Livestream
by RauraAndR5
Summary: Ross and Laura probably will never do an actual livestream together, but ever wondered what could happen if they did? It's just a one-shot, but I like to think it's alright. Ross calls Laura and invites her to his house for the previously mentioned livestream, his family is there, there are some accidents, fans see things they shouldn't. That's all I'll say about it.


It all started with one tweet. Short and simple. Right to the chase. The one tweet that started the tsunami of emotion throughout an entire fandom, a specific fandom, energy-filled shippers. 'Fandom' and 'shipper' being two words that Stormie Lynch had recently learned the meaning of, because she listened to the fans and she fed off their energy. A fandom is the fan-base, whether it's for an actor, a singer or band, or even books and movies, there can really be fandoms for anything. A shipper was a person who wanted two specific people to be together, usually these two people had a couple name, the classic joining together of their names to create one. In this case, the couple we are focusing on just so happened to be named Raura...

The big tweet was sent out on June 19th, 2013, at 3:03 pm.

By a certain blonde musician named Ross. Ross Lynch.

_I was thinking that lauramarano and I should comply to all of your requests and do _

_a livestream soon? Maybe? #SleepoverAtTheLynchHouse _

_#RockyYoureNotInvited #JustKidding #OnlyBecauseYouLiveThere_

The response was something that he should've been expecting, but him, being Ross, he didn't think about it. It was really just his way of trying to spend time with her before they had to start shooting for Austin & Ally again. Not that he didn't enjoy shooting the show, he really did, he loved the cast and crew. But he liked Laura. Don't get carried away, according to him, he didn't like her in _that _way (however if you asked his family you'd get a whole different answer). But he liked having one-on-one time with her. She was really fun to be around, she had a great personality.

The shippers had what they liked to call a 'fangirl attack'. The hashtag '_Raura Livestream_'trended worldwide for 23 hours. In case you're not a twitter expert, that's pretty cool.

Laura couldn't be the one to crush their hopes, and it wasn't like she had anything planned for that weekend. Sure, she was working on some music, but they'd given her the weekend off for vocal rest. Ross had just got off tour a few weeks ago, and in between promoting for his movie, coincidentally named _Teen Beach Movie_, Ross found time for his friend, Laura. They were leading seperate lives and he had hoped to get in a night of bonding between the two co-stars before they started shooting again, so it would be less awkward.

Ross could never figure out why things between the two of them had been so awkward, in fact, now that he really thought about it, it had been awkward from the start. He and Raini had a good connection, along with he and Calum. Laura and Raini instantly connected, considering they'd known each-other before getting the roles as Ally and Trish. But still, Laura and Calum worked well together, things weren't awkward with them.

Always Ross and Laura.

Their chemistry always seemed to look forced.

Not that it was, they did get along pretty well. But if Ross had time to catch an early episode of Austin & Ally, on screen they seemed awkward and unfamiliar with each-other. If you asked him and the pretty brown-haired actress themselves, they'd say it wasn't really like that. Perhaps it was just the way Ross saw it that night while watching the disney channel comedy, sitting in the living room by himself, his siblings were in bed hours ago. Recently Ross wasn't able to sleep, he stayed up late at night thinking, or sometimes just staring at the wall and occasionally he'd sneak down to the living room and watch reruns of old TV shows on Nick-At-Nite.

Eventually the 4th oldest Lynch would feel his eyelids droop and he'd shut off the TV and tiptoe back upstairs to his bed and he would fall fast asleep.

If you ever asked what he would stay up late thinking about, he'd say something along the lines of 'just stuff', maybe 'nothing', and if you were lucky 'just stressed, I guess'. His mother, Stormie, knew not to push the issue. He'd come to her or Mark if he needed to, she was confident in her relationship with her son.

She thought she'd never seen him more nervous than the night he was supposed to hear about his role as Austin and if he'd be playing the aspiring popstar or not, but the night that Laura was coming over he was a nervous wreck, even if Laura had been to the Lynch house a few times before.

He was racing around the house, cleaning things that were already spotless, asking Rocky not to mention the time Ross peed on himself because he was laughing very hard, and the only reason Ross knew his older brother was planning on bringing it up was because he'd heard him telling their best friend, Ellington Ratliff, about it that morning. He cleaned up the basement- where the livestream would take place- multiple times.

And then it happened.

The light knocking on the door.

Ross knew it was her.

They all did. Everyone stopped and gravitated towards the front of the house, peeking out from behind the doorways, waiting for Ross to open the door. Earlier, he'd made it very clear that he was the one who was going to open the door and let her in the house. He was frozen, like a deer in the headlights, standing right in front the door, just staring at it. Silence fell over the Lynch residence like a thick blanket, and they waited.

What had he been thinking? He couldn't go through an entire night with her! He'd end up saying something dumb or better yet, end up rambling and his secrets would all spill out. Secrets like why he was so afraid to put his arm around her waist, and why sometimes he found himself staring at her, and why sometimes he gets nervous and jittery around her. Things like these were meant to stay in his mind and should not be shared with her, especially since they'd have a webcam staring at them the entire time, broadcasting their entire interaction to computers and cell phones all over the world. Live. There was no room to screw up, because if he did he would never hear the end of it. Not from his siblings, not from the cast and crew back on the Austin & Ally set, and especially not from the fans. He loved them, but they tended to remember every detail of his life, even when he could hardly keep up with it himself.

That would be the end of it, that would be all he'd ever hear about.

"Hey Ross, have you decided to man up yet and ask Laura?" they would ask at every R5 meet and greet.

"Ross, when were you planning on telling Laura how much you were in love with her?" they would ask as they finished a livetaping of Austin & Ally.

"Ross, how much do you love Laura?" they would tweet him day in and day out.

It would be all over YouTube. Laura would hate him. Raini and Calum would tease him. Don't even get him started on his siblings, he loved them but they'd harass him about it. Well, Rydel would understand, she would be super sympathetic. His phone vibrated in his back pocket, he knew it was Laura telling him she was there, thinking nobody had heard her knocking. He made no move to check the text though.

He should just call off the entire thing, just go out there and tell her he was sick and maybe they could do this again some other time, or maybe he would tell her that the computer was broken.

Before he knew what was happening, Ryland had grown tired of waiting for Ross to man up, so he opened the door, revealing Ross, standing there, obviously not sick. But he could still use the computer excuse.

"Uh, hi- hey, um, Laura, what's up?" Ross waved. She smiled that special Laura smile of hers and waved back.

"He's been acting weird all day," Stormie perked up, holding her arm out, signaling that Laura could come in, "Ryland has everything set up in the basement, but we're just about to eat dinner-" There went his computer excuse, right out the window, along with his self confidence.

"Oh, I could come back later," Laura suggested, pointing at the door. _Yes, go home, give me time to come with a reasonable explanation as to why I can not do this, _Ross thought nervously.

"Nonsense, you should join us, we'd be happy to have you," Stormie smiled invintingly, leading Laura into the kitchen. Ryland shut the front door and looked at Ross, who still hadn't moved.

"Dude, what's the big deal?" he asked, nudging his older brother as the rest of the family split up to continue whatever they had been doing before Laura arrived. Ross gave him a look. Ryland and Rydel were the only ones who really and truly knew how he felt about Laura.

"Nervous?" Rydel approached her younger brothers. Ross nodded furiously.

"Don't be," Ryland advised.

"Yeah, you spend lots of time together, promoting the show and everything," Rydel added.

"That's different, there are fans there with us, there's no time for awkward little Ross, I usually leave him at home," Ross groaned.

"If you get too uncomfortable just come get me and I can hang out with you guys for a while, then just give me the signal and I'm outta there," Rydel assured him, putting an arm around him. They both looked at Ryland for his contribution.

"What?" Ryland smiled, walking away from them. Rydel shrugged and she and Ross parted ways as she headed to her bedroom and Ross convinced himself to hang out with Laura and his mom in the kitchen.

Both women were laughing when he entered the room.

"Hey, Ross."

"Hi, sweetie."

He waved at both of them as he took a seat on a barstool beside Laura, Stormie had been telling Laura a story. It didn't take long for Ross to figure out it was the night that he won the KCA and he hadn't found out until a while later.

"Wow, so you didn't find out for a few hours?" Laura directed her smile at Ross. He smiled back, trying to remember how to breathe. "Ross?" she raised an eyebrow at him, she asked him a question and now he was just smiling and his face was turning red.

"Right," he nodded, taking in a deep breath, "we were at a resteraunt eating and of course, my phone was dead, but eventually I got the call, and my mom and I had a two person party." He answered finally. "Hopefully next year you'll be up for favorite TV actress," Ross blurted out. "You really deserve it."

"Thanks, yeah, maybe," she shrugged, "I dunno if I'd win though, there's lots of amazing actresses out there."

"Oh, I don't think your Laura Puffs would let you lose," Ross nudged her with his elbow, "at least not without a fight."

"Of course not, they're warriors," Laura karate chopped the air for emphasis.

"Ooh, I hope I don't run into a gang of them in a dark alley," Ross laughed at his own lame joke. She laughed along and glanced at Stormie, who had turned her attention from the tomatoes she was dicing to the two teenagers sitting in front of her. Laura smiled innocently and obliviously while Stormie gave her son _the look._ Ross pretended not to notice and thought back on the night he couldn't stop thinking about Laura and went to Rydel for advice.

_"Hey there... Rydel," I slowly opened her door and smiled at her innocently. She was the self-proclaimed advice giver in the family. _

_"What's up?" she put her pencil in her book and closed it. _

_"I need advice... girl advice," I sighed, stepping into her room and quietly closing the door._

_"Aw, that's so cute, does Rossy have a crush?" she asked, mocking me, I knew she was only teasing, but beneath all the tutus and glitter, she's a great listener. _

_"I'm serious. I really need your help," I sat at the foot of her bed. _

_"Who is it? Do I know her?" she asked excitedly. _

_"Maybe," I replied, looking away, suddenly interested in the Chris Hemsworth posters that decorated her walls. _

_"Is it Laura?" she asked, smiling. She poked my side and tried to get me to look at her._

_"Maybe," I still didn't look at her, I wasn't ready to just give out any direct answers._

_"Awww, talk to me. How much do you like her?" Rydel asked me._

_"I think I'm in love," I told her, nearly regretting it, seeing the reaction I got from her. _

_"Ross, you're only seventeen!" Rydel shouted. I shrugged, her expression changed from shocker to sympathetic. "Your serious about her aren't you?" she slowly began to smile. I nodded. There was a knock on the door and Rocky poked his head in._

_"Rydel? I need you." _

_"Wait your turn, Rockysaurus!" She screamed, throwing a pillow at him. He rolled his eyes and shut the door. "He needs advice too." Rydel explained to me._

_I ignored her explanation. "I can't tell her, I don't wann ruin our friendship." I said._

_"First you need to figure out if she likes you too." Rydel told me._

_"How?" I asked._

_"Pay attention to how she acts around you tomorrow while you're filming, come back to me and explain her behavior, if she's anything like me then I can tell you if she likes you or not," Rydel assisted, "Now shoo! You're holding up business! ROCKSTER!" Rydel screamed. Rocky entered the room next._

_"I broke mom's good china." I heard him say. _

_"Oh, you're in deep, man, here's what you do..." I heard her say, I sighed and walked down the hall._

He came back to reality to see his mom and Laura staring at him. "Sorry," he felt his palms getting moist, "I was thinking."

"Hey, guys," Rydel walked into the kitchen and went straight for a granola bar from the cabinet.

"Hun, we're about to eat dinner," Stormie turned to give her only daughter a stern look, causing the keyboard player to turn and slowly place the bar back in the box.

The tutu loving blonde turned to Laura, "Wanna come get your bed ready for tonight?" Rydel asked. Laura nodded and smiled, following her out the kitchen. Once the livestream was over, Laura was heading up to Rydel's room and Ross was going to his room.

"So what's up with you?" Stormie asked, scooping the chopped tomatoe into a large, blue bowl.

"Nothing," Ross shrugged, spinning the barstool around in a circle. Stormie raised an eyebrow at him as she began grating cheese, "You seem nervous, dear."

"I just don't wanna make anything weird," Ross shrugged, trying not to lead his mother to believe that he had feelings for his pretty costar.

"Why would you make it weird?" she asked, although she already knew about Ross' feelings towards Laura, he wasn't very good at hiding them in the first place.

"I dunno, I just feel like I'm gonna mess something up," he sighed.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you have a crush-"

"I gotta go make sure everything is set up in the basement," Ross stood up suddenly and headed for the stairs.

"Poor kid," Stormie shook her head, "he's got it bad."

The Lynches ate dinner, and Laura observed as Rocky and Riker argued over the last hard taco. Ross sat in silence as he ate his taco.

Finally, Ross and Laura headed down to the basement and Ryland showed them how to work all the fancy gadgets, according to Ross, Laura needed extra help because she still used a flip phone, but she used the fact that she bought an iPad mini as her defense. Both Ross and Laura settled onto the couch and got comfortable before Ross sent out a tweet letting the fans know that they had 5 minutes to get ready because they were going live soon.

"So, what are we doing first?" Ross asked, leaning back.

"I was thinking we should answer some fan questions first," Laura replied.

"Works for me," he nodded. He watched her fiddle with his phone as she checked her Twitter account, she looked quickly and handed it back to him, then she nervously touched and played with her hair, although she already looked flawless. They sat quietly like that for 5 minutes, her trying to tidy herself up and him staring at her and smiling.

"Ready for this?" Ross asked, leaning forward to click the button.

"Ready, set, rock," she laughed, elbowing him playfully. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Ross waved. Laura smiled and waved too.

"Laura and Ross here and-"

"Wait," Ross inturrupted, "Laura and Ross doesn't sound right," he noted.

"What are you talking about?" she rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"People usually just say Ross and Laura, you switched our names," he explained. Laura and Ross didn't have the same ring to it as Ross and Laura did. Wasn't the guy's name supposed to come first anyways? Zac and Vanessa, Brad and Angelina, and many more celebrity couples. Ross and Laura just sounded better.

"Okay, okay, Ross," she gave in, "Sorry, it seems I've made a mistake, it's Ross and Laura here," she glanced pointedly at her blonde friend, "And we're going to be answering some of your questions, just tweet them to Ross with the hashtag Ross and Laura Livestream and we'll answer as many as possible," she explained.

"If, for some reason, you don't know my twitter username, it's rossR5, no spaces, obviously," he said.

"Ross, I think they would probably know, I mean if they didn't follow you on Twitter they wouldn't know about this whole livestream idea," Laura pointed out.

"You and your techincalities," he scoffed, "alright, let's get to the questions..."

"Yay!" Laura clapped her hands excitedly. As Ross scrolled through the tweets, he noticed they were only asking about one thing: his relationship with Laura. He sat silent, trying to decide what he should do, if he asked her these questions, things between them would get awkward for sure. "What's wrong?" Laura asked, waiting for him to read a question. Finally, he landed on one that wasn't Raura related.

" ImAlexxo would like to know, why ten years?" he asked, although as soon as he said it out loud, he knew exactly what it was referring to, and it was, in fact, Raura related. He mentally face-palmed. In an interview he'd stupidly said that he and Laura had no romantic relationship now, but there was no telling what would happen in 10 years.

"What?" Laura asked, she must not have known about the interview yet, or she had and she was choosing to ignore it.

"Nothing, I dunno, silly fans," Ross chuckled, quickly looking for a different question to cover up the mistake he'd made, "alright, califoraura would like us to describe eachother in 5 words."

"Okay, I'll go first," Laura cracked her knuckles and stretched, "Alright, describe Ross in 5 words. Hm, let's see, talented," she said, holding up one finger, "musicial, sweet," she added to the list, putting two more fingers up, "funny, and hm, loud," she decided, counting off all the adjectives on her fingers. She poked up, "Your turn, blondie."

"Alright, let me think, Laura Marano in five words," Ross tapped his chin, "dedicated, hardworking, short-"

"Hey!" Laura protested.

"Laura, it's rude to interrupt," he laughed teasingly, "okay I still have two more words to think of. Smart! Laura is definitley smart, and... let's go with pretty." He said it before his brain could process what was happening. He knew it wasn't a big deal, at least, it shouldn't have been, he saw her glance at him and gulp, but she played it off with a joke, "For the record, Ross, you're very pretty too," she teased, petting his hair.

_Real smooth, Ross Shor, _he silently scolded himself.

"Next question," Ross coughed, glancing down at his iPhone. "Okay, this one is from NayNayZachary, what is the other's best feature?" Ross asked.

"Okay, Ross' best feature is for sure his personality," Laura answered quickly.

"Leave it to Laura to give a cliche answer," Ross laughed.

"I was being honest," Laura laughed with him, "Hey, it was a compliment, take it or leave it."

"Alright, alright, I'll take it," Ross sighed, pretending to be disappointed, "Okay, Laura's best feature is her taste in blonde friends who play in bands with their siblings and best friend," Ross shrugged.

"Ross!" Laura slapped his arm.

"I'm just being honest," he mocked her, "it's a compliment, take it or leave it."

"Yeah a compliment for you," she smiled, "here, let me find a question." She held her hand out, waiting for him to hand her the phone.

"Maybe that's not a good idea," Ross laughed nervously, he decided now was an okay time to send Rydel a distress text.

Withing seconds, his older sister was at the bottom of the basement stairs. Ross and Laura explained that they were asking questions.

"Okay, how about I ask the questions and you answer?" Rydel suggested, taking the phone from Ross. The 17 year olds nodded, the idea sounded fair enough to them. "Alrighty, this question is brought to you from Raura_Ausllyfan, who would like to know if you guys have a crush on each-other, and be honest!" Rydel tried to hide the smile from her face as she watched panic flash across her brother's face. She felt a twinge of sympathy for the kid, but she had been watching their livestream from upstairs and Laura was flirting with him, she knew it was going to be okay if she asked some Raura related questions.

"Let's go on to the next question," Ross looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and even she, though she grew up with them, was not immune to their powers. Laura sat quietly beside him and didn't argue with his request.

"Alright, alright," she sighed, but she and the rest of their viewers knew what their reactions meant, " _AnaR5 wants to know why you two don't just go for it?"

"Rydel!" Ross shouted, she was supposed to be down here helping him, not asking the most awkward questions she could find. Rydel groaned and handed him his phone back.

"But for the record, Anner_15 wants to know where your kids are and Allys_Goose wants to know if she's invited to your wedding," Rydel smiled deviously as she headed back upstairs.

"Leave it to my sister," Ross sighed.

"Maybe that's enough questions for now," Laura suggested. Ross nodded and set his phone on the table beside them.

"So what should we do now?" Ross asked, hoping it wouldn't have anything to do with making him want to run away and never come back.

"Ooh! Let's prank call Raini!" Laura suggested.

"Sounds fun, I'm in," Ross nodded.

"Oh, but she has your phone number," Laura sighed.

"*67 Laura," Ross laughed.

"Oh! Whoops! I forgot," Laura shrugged. Ross dialed *67 and then Raini's phone number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" her familiar voice asked. Ross and Laura exchanged a look, they never thought about what they'd say.

"Is your refridgerator running?" Laura asked quickly.

"Yes, Laura, it is," Raini answered.

"Well then you better go catch it- wait what?" Laura noticed that Raini had said her name.

"How'd you know it was us?" Ross asked her.

"I'm watching your livestream you dorks," Raini laughed.

"Aw Raini, why'd you have to do that?" Ross groaned.

"Sorry," Raini laughed again, "But Calum is babysitting his niece so I'm pretty sure he's not watching it."

"Okay, thanks," Ross sighed, hanging up.

"Hi, Raini," Laura waved at the screen, now that she knew her friend was watching. Ross dialed Calum's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he asked loudly, they could hear a small child screaming about cookies in the background. Suddenly Laura felt bad about calling him, he seemed really busy, she reached over and hung up.

"Laura!" Ross gave her a look.

"He just sounded busy, we should leave him alone," Laura told him.

"Okay, okay," Ross gave in, "so what now?"

"I came up with the last two, it's your turn," she said. Suddenly the basement door swung open and Ellington and Rocky were prancing down into the basement with puppets.

"Hello," Rocky smiled. Ross gave them a look almost identical to the one he gave Laura, "What are you doing?"

"We're here to put on a puppet show for you," Ellington answered for his friend, then he saw Laura beside Ross, "Hey, Laura."

She waved to him, "Hi."

"A puppet show? What are you, 5?" Ross smiled, but he and Laura made room on the couch for Rocky and Ellington to sit down. Ellington's puppet was a cat (of course) with a spectacle and a top hat, complete with one fluffy mustache beneath his nose. Rocky's puppet was a lime green dinosaur with an afro and clown shoes.

"I am sir Cattington," Ellington introduced his puppet.

"And I am Rockysaurus," Rocky introduced his. Laura had to stifle a laugh, but Ross was used to this kind of ridiculous behavior, so he waited.

"I threw a wish in the well," sir Cattington said.

"Smooth talkin'," Rocky added blandly.

"Don't ask me I'll never tell."

"So rockin',"

"I looked to you as it fell."

"I've got everything that a girl's wantin'," Rocky changed the lyrics to suit himself.

"And now you're in my way."

"Guitar cutie, I play it groovy."

"I beg and borrow and steal."

"And they can't help themselves from doing something stupid."

"Okay, maybe that's enough of the Rockliff duet," Ross inturrupted, standing up.

"Aw, Ross, what a party pooper," Rocky sighed.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Ross turned towards the steps and then looked at Laura, "You want anything?"

"No thanks," she shook her head.

"Will you bring me a bottle of water?" Rocky asked. Ross didn't answer him and he left the basement.

"So," Ratliff said, looking at Laura.

"You and Ross, huh?" Rocky finished Ellington's sentence for him.

"We're just friends," Laura said, they were making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay," Ratliff shrugged casually.

"So how's Raini and Calum?" Rocky asked, standing up.

"They're good," she replied, she turned to Ellington, "How's Kelly?" His eyes widened.

"Gotta go!" He jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs. That's when Ross enetered the room again witht two bottled waters.

"Thanks man," Rocky reached out for a bottle.

"This is for our guest," Ross rolled his eyes at his brother and handed it to Laura. Rocky stood up, "Sorry guys, I hate to burst your bubble but Rockysaurus has to go now," Rocky started to go upstairs, but then he turned back to Laura, "Try not to crush Ross' heart too much, he's fragile."

Ross rolled his eyes, "Get out of here, Rocky."

Ross and Laura discussed Austin & Ally and different types of music genres and the fans took the hint and started asking non-Raura questions. Before they knew it, they had both dozed off.

Ross woke up first, dazed and confused as to why he was in the basement. Then he remembered the livestream and he stood up to stretch. He walked up stairs, expecting to find his mom making breakfast, Riker sitting at the counter talking to her, Rocky would be trying to sneak snacks while mom wasn't looking, Rydel would be in the bathroom taking a shower, Ryland would be sitting at the table surfing the internet for good deals on monkeys, usually his dad would be outside cleaning the pool out. That was how morning at the Lynch house usually went.

But the kitchen was empty, no mom making breakfast, no Riker at the counter, no Rocky hiding fruit snacks in his pants, no Rydel with her hair wrapped in a towel, no Ryland secretly trying to purchase a monkey, and no dad outside fishing out the leaves.

_They must all be asleep still_, Ross told himself, but he hardly believed it. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a note on the counter.

_Ross, I assume that since you found this note you've realized you and Laura are home alone. _

_Don't worry, we're at the diner down the street having breakfast. _

_We really think you should tell Laura how you feel, and we gave you the space to do it._

_Now, you don't have to worry about us interrupting you or distracting you. _

_Good luck!_

_~Rydel_

_P.S. Don't do anything dumb -Rocky_

_P.P.S. What Rocky means is don't do anything you wouldn't want us to find out about._

_I think you know exactly what I mean by that. -Mom XOXO_

_P.P.P.S. if a package four me comes in the male dont touch it -ryland_

Ross rolled his eyes at his brother's awful grammar. He took a deep breath, was telling Laura _really _the best thing to do? Especially right now, with shooting starting up again soon. Imagine how awkward it would be if he told her how he felt and she didn't feel the same way. That was when he decided he couldn't tell her.

_Oh yes you can, _Rydel's voice said.

"Rydel, get out of my head," Ross sighed aloud.

_Ross, you've gotta tell her._

"I do not."

_Yes you do, think about what'll happen when she gets tired of waiting for you to man up and she moves on to someone else._

"She won't have to move on, because she's not hung up on me, she doesn't feel the same way," Ross argued.

_You won't know if you don't take the chance._

"I don't think this is a good idea."

_Just do it! _

"Okay, okay," he sighed.

He inhaled and exhaled and started for the stairs.

Laura was awake, sitting on the couch, looking for the shoes she'd taken off the previous night around 10.

"Morning, Laura," he said awkwardly.

"Last night was fun, it was like a party," Laura was obviously a morning person.

"So, my family went out for breakfast and left us here," Ross laughed nervously.

"Oh, no, it's fine, I have to get home and help Vanessa prepare for an audition," Laura smiled.

"An audition for what?" he asked, desperate to stall her long enough for him to work up the nerve to confess his feelings.

"A movie, she's really hoping to get it," Laura told him, still searching for her shoes.

"Yeah, um, listen, I need to talk to you," Ross said quickly.

"If you were my boyfriend I'd assume you were breaking up with me," Laura joked. Ross tried to laugh along but it came out forced and strangled.

"So, I..." Ross sighed, "this is gonna be hard."

"Ross, are you okay?" she scooted closer to him, with a serious look on her face. _God, Laura, you smell good, _He mentally slapped himself. Thinking about her flowery aroma wasn't going to help him here.

"I've had better days," he shrugged.

"Is someone hurt?" Laura asked quickly. Ross shook his head. Laura scrunched her eyebrows together, just like she always did when she was confused, "Then what's going on?"

"I just... my feelings..." he cleared his throat.

"Ross," she gave him a look, "are you sure everything is alright?"

"No, I'm cool, I'm great," he said.

"That's not very convincing," she offered a small smile, "you can tell me if something's bothering you."

"Laura, I, uh..." he took in a deep breath.

"Ok, if it'll help, pretend we're doing a scene for Austin & Ally, it's all scripted, we're just rehearsing. Will that make you feel better?" she suggested.

"Yeah, um, so, Ally, recently I've had some feelings... some bad feelings," Ross said.

"Are you trying to say you hate me?" she joked.

"No! I, um... kind of the opposite, really," he took another deep breath.

"Ross..." she knew where this was going. He wasn't very good at hiding his feelings for her. She'd known how he felt for a while now, but she never thought he'd act on it.

"No, listen, Laur- Ally," he gulped, "I am kind of... sorta... in a way... in love with you," he said.

"Ross, I don't-"

"Perfect," he said sarcastically, "now I'm gonna get the 'just friends' speech, right? And you're gonna tell me that you're not trying to hurt me, but this is the way things have to be," Ross nodded, "save it, Laura, I've heard it before."

"Ross! Really, this was terrible timing, what with show and everything, imagine if things went wrong between us-"

"But I won't let them go wrong," he said quickly, he sounded desperate, even to his own ears. And if there's one thing Ross hated to be, it was desperate.

"Look, I'm not saying no to you, I'm saying no to your timing," Laura said.

"Just go help Vanessa with her audition," Ross stood up.

"Ross! If you had told me this in a few years, maybe things would've been different," Laura sighed. She'd never seen him this angry.

"Yeah, sure they would have," he grumbled starting for the stairs.

"Ross Shor Lynch! Come back here and listen to my explanation!" she stood up, now she was angry.

"What are you so mad about?" he spun around, "Laura Marie Marano, yeah, that's right, I can middle name you too."

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you being such a jerk? What was I supposed to do? Fall into your arms babbling about how in love with you I am? Welcome to the real world, where things like that don't happen," she pointed out.

He didn't know how to respond, "I'm going upstairs," he said quietly, stomping up the stairs, he slammed the door as he left.

"Good job, Laura," she mumbled, glumly high-fiving herself.

Ross was in his room, laying on his bed when he heard the front door open and close and he saw Vanessa's car in front of the house. Laura got in the passenger side and they drove away. _That went a lot better in my head, _he thought.

He layed in his bed, not moving, just thinking about everything he could've done differently. Suddenly the front door opened and her heard loud footsteps leading towards his room.

"ROSS! ROSS!" Rocky and Riker burst into the room, breathing heavily.

"What? What's wrong?!" Ross quickly sat up.

"The computer," Riker gasped.

"What about it?"

"It- it was on-" Rocky breathed.

"What?!"

"The entire thing," Riker sucked in a breath of air, "was live. People all over the world saw it, they're talking about it on Twitter."

"How did that happen?!" Ross shouted.

"You guys must've forgotten to turn it off last night," Rocky guessed.

"That's great," Ross stood up, "that's amazing, just perfect," he said, stomping into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Riker called after him.

"I'm taking a shower, I'm gonna try and scrub the rejection off of myself," he replied.

_**...oOo...**_

"Vanessa, can I talk to you?" Laura asked her older sister as the arrived in their driveway.

"What's up?" Vanessa looked at her.

"What would you do if someone told you they were in love with you?" Laura questioned.

"This is about what went down between you and Ross, isn't it?" Vanessa gave her a sympathetic look.

"How do you know about that?" Laura asked quickly. Vanessa pulled her phone out and showed her the Lynch basement, where the computer was still broadcasting the empty room to phones and other computers all over the world.

"Oh my God," Laura gasped.

_**...oOo...**_

The next morning, Ross was afraid to check his Twitter interactions. He knew what they'd be filled with. Sympathetic tweets from the fans who felt bad for him. The mocking tweets from the fans who were in love with Laura. There would be tweets asking if the entire breakdown was real. They would want to know if he and Laura were still friends. They'd ask how he was doing now. They would all be about him and Laura.

He wasn't very excited to leave the house. He wanted to stay in bed, curled up under the blanket, still angry. If he got up he'd end up taking his anger out on his family, and he didn't want to do that.

"Ross, what are you _really _upset about?" Riker pushed the door open.

"What are you talking about?" Ross sat up.

"Are you upset about Laura or the fact that all your fans got to witness it?" Riker asked, sitting beside his younger brother.

Ross thought for a moment, "I'm not sure," he shrugged. "I'm just frustrated," Ross confessed, "you know?"

"I guess I could relate," Riker nodded.

"I mean, I guess I'm just mad because I put myself out there and got shot down," Ross sighed.

"I get it, it sucks," Riker agreed, "but that's what happens when you take a chance, there's always a possibility that the other person might not feel the same way."

"But Rydel had me so convinced that she did feel the same way, and that there was nothing I should even be worried about," Ross said.

"She did seem like she was into you, are you sure there isn't some other guy?"

"Nah, she said she wasn't saying no to me, she was saying no to my timing," Ross scoffed, "that's the lamest way I've ever been rejected."

"Maybe she was being honest," Riker shrugged, "with the show and everything going on you guys can't afford to break up right now, but in a few years-"

"Why does everyone say that?!" Ross screamed, standing up.

"You said it first!" Riker shouted.

"What?" Ross said.

"In that interview with J-14, you said something along the lines of 'not right now, but we'll see what happens in ten years'," Riker argued.

"So are you saying that I'm the one who put this idea of waiting a few years in her head?" Ross crossed his arms.

"No, Ross, Laura is a smart girl I'm pretty sure she could've come up with the idea on her own," Riker pointed out. Ross sighed.

"Riker, what do I do?" he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, maybe you should prove to her that neither of you can wait ten years," Riker suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean show her what she'll be missing," Riker explained.

"You're insane," Ross shook his head.

"What have you got to lose now?" Riker urged.

"Alright, but if I screw things up even more it's on your mind," Ross agreed.

"Fair enough," Riker said, smiling.

_**...oOo...**_

Two weeks after their meltdown, Ross got to the Austin & Ally set extra early, he knew exactly what he was going to do and he just prayed that it would work. He gave a quick nod to Raini and Calum, who were still trying to wake each-other up, then he waited near the door for Vanessa's car to pull into the parking lot and for Laura to get out and start towards the door.

And speaking of the Marano sisters, there they were now.

"Hello, Laura," he said, accompanied by a charming smile. He stood to the side as he opened the heavy metal door.

"Um... hi Ross, are you okay?" she asked, giving him a strange look.

"I'm fine, great actually," he assured her, following the short brunette down the hall, "Let me get that," he said, helping her with her jacket.

"Uh... thanks," she forced a small smile.

**_...oOo..._**

"Laura, wait up!" he called, following her with two bottles of water in hand. They'd just finished shooting a scene and he was trying to make things right.

"Ross, why have you been acting so weird?" she turned to face him.

"What? You mean being polite?" he questioned defensively.

"Well-"

"I was just trying to make things right with you and all you've done all day is push me away!" he was shouting now.

"If you wanted to make things right then all you had to do was talk to me, not follow me around like a lovesick puppy catering to my every whim," she pointed out. He'd never seen her angry.

"I didn't know how else to fix this!"

"This is exactly why we should've waited ten years, just like you told that magazine," she sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, nice job, Ross," he chuckled bitterly and started back down the hall, leaving Laura still half angry, but now she's feeling quite guilty too.

Now they're shooting the last scene of the day, a scene between Laura, Ross, and Calum in the foodcourt. Raini's character is off fixing something for Austin and the remainder of her friends are wondering how they could possibly make things right.

Laura doesn't think she can handle feeling this way anymore, now that she knows he feels the same... why not just go for it? They're both professionals and if things don't work out- well then they'll just go back to being friends and act like nothing ever happened.

She decides that if she doesn't do this now then she may never work up enough courage to do it ever again, and she's certain that Ross won't do it. So she leans over the table, grabs Ross, and kisses him.

"Is that in the script?" Kevin whispers to Raini, as Heath flips through the pages.

"That's definitely not scripted," Raini comments.

"Um... cut?" Heath shrugs.

"I knew you'd never be able to resist me and my charm," Ross smiles as they break apart.

"Yeah, sure, _that's_ what it was," she nods, going in for another kiss.

"Took those idiots long enough," Calum groans, making his way over to Kevin, Heath, and Raini.

* * *

**Alright, I swear the original ending was a whole lot better and cuter and longer, but I saved this story to my flashdrive right before my computer crashed and apparently I didn't have the up to date version on the flashdrive too, so I was lucky to have the beginning and middle of this.**

**Okay, sorry , I'll admit, I'm an excuse maker. Anyways, will you review anyways? Just to humor me?**


End file.
